monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kunoichi/@comment-2001:8003:393A:9300:7DE4:DE2A:D757:6419-20181124010610
You are one of the most fearsome order commanders out there. Monsters all throughout the world have learned to fear you and your sword. Your mere prescience alone on and off the battlefield scares most monsters half to death and inspires your fellow soldiers to fight to their full potential but even though you're this elite fighter, this absolute beast of a man you feel empty, alone, unloved. The reasoning behind this is because even though you're on their side and would never hurt any fellow humans, knights or soldiers of the order they fear you so much to the point where no human girls would be brave enough to flirt with you. They know what you can do, they heard the tales of your incredible feats like how you fought off a gang of orcs from attacking a nearby village when you had just finished getting dressed without putting on your armor or how you once defeated a pack of hellhounds with your barefists because your weapons were in the blacksmith getting fixed or maybe your greatest feat about how you won a battle against not one not two but THREE dragons. You also realize what you are to the order you're not knight, soldier or even a person, you're a weapon, a dangerous weapon. you had just been dispatched to one of the anti-monster territories to help with the war efforts there and to defend the village's men from being kidnapped. By the time you got there it was already night time and eventhough you are one of the fiercest of the order you still need a good night's sleep. Where you would be sleeping would be in one of rooms of the forts nearby, the most heavily guarded of the forts in the territory to be precise. "Make sure no one comes in and kills me got it?" you say to the guards that will be outside your room for the night "umm...y-yes sir" one of the guard says sounding like he's going to piss himself out of fear. You enter the room and chuckle to yourself. Didn't even introduce yourself and guards are already scared like little children who think the boogey man is right under their beds but this is the life you chose and you have only yourself to blame for becaming this.....thing but you're not thinking of that right now, infact you're too tired to think at all so you basically collapse on to the bed after taking off your armor. Your dreams are filled with the same thing they are always filled. Either a bloodthirsty battle or complete bitter loneliness but half way through your dreams you feel this warmth. It takes you by surprise how pleasureful and nice your dreams got all of a sudden and it makes you feel an emotion you haven't felt in a long time..........love. That's when you wake up to see your pants are undone for all to see your member standing stiff in the air but that's not what caught your attention. What caught your attention was that there was a women sitting on your thighs with a hand on your shaft stroking it slowly. This women had long curvy black pony tail that seemed to be kept this way by using what seems to be a hair elastic with blades on it. she was also wearing a purple-pinkish scarf that was covering her mouth while also wearing some sort of REALLY revealing ninja outfit which showed off her thighs and her cleavage which both seemed to have some sort of tattoo on the both of them but that's when you notice her tail. it was long thin and coloured grey like steel with a heart shaped blade on the which was accompanied by a nice pink ribbon that's been turned into a bow tie. That's when it hits you, you remember overhearing your fellow knights telling stories about these succubi women who lived in shinobi villages that were hidden in the moutains and who were trained in the arts of stealth. You also heard about how the most trained ones would go on missions to assassinate high priority targets of anti-monster territories. You're that target, she had come to assassinate you but this didn't feel like a threat on your life instead it just felt nice. It's then she noticed you had woken up and sort of just stops and stares at you with an expression of both surprise and fear in her eyes. WWYD? (P.S hope you enjoyed it)